Fate
by UsagiKuro
Summary: YUKIRU. It's Yuki's first day at Kaibara High and during class introductions he recognizes some one from a day long ago... The first person to make him feel needed.  I changed the scene where he finds Tohru so be warned.


**The sixth story of the day… phew. I will say again, today is my birthday so I am posting/updating galore. If you would be so kind to review these stories as a gift I would thank you greatly! I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters. All copyright and credit goes to Natsuki Takaya. Please read, enjoy, and review! **

**Japanese vocabulary:**

**Konnichi wa – Hello.**

**Hajimimashte – Nice to meet you.**

**Hai – Yes, sure, of course.**

**Gomen nasai – I'm so sorry, I'm very sorry.**

Yuki sat in the far left corner of his dimly lit classroom. Students were coming through the door at a steady pace. Yuki kept his eyes on all of them, especially girls in case they came up and tried to hug him. He'd gotten a few strange looks from the girls because of his staring but he brushed them off easily. He was used to strange looks.

It seemed each person came in wearing a smile Yuki noticed. He looked at them enviously. They had something to smile about. Yuki didn't. They all had their own little clique's. Yuki wasn't a part of any of them.

Two girls walked through the door, a blonde wielding a lead pipe and girl with black hair loosely braided. The blonde had an almost wicked grin and was blabbing to her black haired friend who was staring ahead blankly as if she could not hear a thing the blonde was saying. The only proof that the girl did indeed hear the blonde was that every now and then she would nod.

Yuki mentally added them to the 'stay away from because they are girls' list then glanced toward the clock. The class should have started by now. Every student was sitting patiently in their desk waiting for whoever would be their sensei to come.

Finally a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties came in. Her hair was tied into a tight pony tail. "Konnichi wa class," she said taking her seat behind the teacher's desk. "I am Mayu but you call me Mayu-sensei."

"Hai Mayu-sensei," everyone except for Yuki and Mayu chorused.

"All right everyone, we have some new students so I want you to go around and say your names. Got it?"

"Hai Mayu-sensei," they all said again

"We'll start with you," Mayu pointed to a boy with moderately long scruffy black hair and freckles in the front right corner.

"My name is Ayaori Katsuragai," He said.

"I am Yumi Koizumi," a girl who sat next to him stated while tucking her ivory hair behind one ear.

The next girl was about to say her name but was interrupted by a brown haired girl rushing in to the room. The girl quickly scanned the room for an empty seat. There was only one open. The one next to Yuki. The girl scurried over to the empty desk and sat down. Yuki immediately scooted away partly because she was a girl partly because it was instinct by now.

"Gomen nasai!" The girl said, bowing as best she could while she was sitting. "I'll never be late again! Gomen nasai!"

Mayu raised her eyebrows at the girl's frantic bowing. "I'll let it go this time," she said mostly to make sure the girl didn't harm herself while bowing so much.

The girl looked at the blonde and black haired girls Yuki had noticed earlier and gave them a small smile.

_They must be friends… _Yuki thought then listened to the names that had started to be stated once again.

The girl looked at him with a confused expression. Yuki took it to mean she wanted an explanation on what the class was doing and leaned over a tiny bit. "Just say your name when it's your turn," he explained quietly. The girl nodded her thanks smiling at him.

Eventually the whole class except Yuki and his brown haired neighbor had said their name.

"Konnichi wa," the girl said. "I am Tohru Honda. Hajimimashte." Tohru bowed once again.

Yuki's eyes widened. Tohru Honda? He knew that name but from where…?

"_Don't you ever do that to me again Tohru Honda! I was so worried!"_

Hai. It was her. The girl he had helped so long ago. Or rather, the girl who had helped him so long ago.

"It's your turn." Mayu said to Yuki yanking him away from memory lane.

"Y-Yuki, Yuki Sohma." He stuttered staring at the smiling Tohru. If this was her, if this was actually her, could it be that fate brought them together again? No. It wasn't fate. Just coincidence. Or so he thought.

**As I said earlier today happens to be my birthday so I am giving you all a lot of stories/updates. A lot of them. Your reading and reviewing would mean a lot to me. Here's a list of the other ones: The Plan, (a continuing Kaze Hikaru fic) On The Road To Mineral Town, (a Harvest Moon fic) Yuma Returns, (a Kaze Hikaru fic) Below The Water, (a continuing Harvest Moon and Titanic fic) The New Years Party (a Fruits Basket crack fic Forgiven, (a Fruits Basket fic) and Kirby Sues (a Super Smash Brothers crack fic). Thank you for reading now please go read the others! *bows* Remember, I will appreciate all reviews submitted no matter if you already reviewed a different story! Thank you so much!**


End file.
